disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimmunicator
The Kimmunicator is a multipurpose communications and computing tool featured in the animated television series Kim Possible. It is used by Kim Possible to help fight crime. Description The Kimmunicator is a hand-held device approximately the size of a PDA or palmtop computer. It has a relatively large color screen taking up about half of its face. Several ports for sensors and cameras can be seen on the housing. It is constructed of unknown materials, and is a pale blue in color. A wristwatch-sized Kimmunicator watch replaces the old model in the episode "Odds Man In," according to the production code, and it looks similar to the time-traveling watch Kim uses in A Sitch in Time. It can also unlock state-of-the-art security systems. In the live-action film, the Kimmunicator is a pendant worn around Kim's neck, which can project computer holoscreens, including video communication with Wade. Functions Its primary role is as a communications link between Kim and Wade, and this is the function seen most often. It seems large for the job, given the compact nature of the modern cellular phone, but it is a marvel of miniaturization given all it can do beyond simple communication. In addition to the usual smartphone options, it has world-wide satellite connectivity, two-way video, serves as a sensor device, a jamming frequency generator, a camera, a scanner, and has several self-mobility functions. These include wheels, skis, and the ability to fly on its own. Most of these functions are activated remotely by Wade, but Kim is able to use some of them herself. It is not known if the device has all these functions at the same time: the Kimmunicator has been lost or destroyed several times in Kim's career, but it was always replaced soon after; thus, it is possible that the replacement units have upgraded capabilities. Technology The Kimmunicator is a fairly unique item, created by Wade just for Kim and undergoes regular upgrades. It is powered by a trilithium power cell, an advanced super-battery that can carry enough charge to power much larger devices. This battery lasted almost three years before needing to be replaced, under even the extreme abuses to which it was subjected. Ringtone Trivia *The ringtone can be purchased as a Text-Tone in the iStore. *Considering Wade's original "garage tech" level of inventing, the Kimmunicator may have been made from the shell of a Gameboy type of handheld personal game system. **This is somewhat supported when it was switched with the Moodulator controller, which in turn was thought to be a handheld game. *Ron was given his own Kimmunicator in the movie A Sitch in Time, although as that was before everything was reset, he may not have gotten one in the main timeline. **Certainly, he was never seen with his own any other time. Gallery Call Me, Beep Me!.png Kim Possible - Poster 4.jpg Kimmunicator with Skis.jpg|The Kimmunicator with skis Wrist Communicator.jpg|The Wristwatch Kimmunicator Rufus holding Kimmunicator.png Rufus dances with the Kimmunicator.jpg Kim Possible (film) (50).png|The Kimmunicator in the live-action movie Kim Possible (film) (91).png Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Kim Possible objects Category:Technology